rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Your Call
It's Your Call is a mission in GTA IV given to Niko Bellic by his Cousin Roman Bellic from his cab depot in Hove Beach, Broker. This mission reveals Roman's gambling addiction and his debt problem. Game Introductions During this mission the player is introduced to a cell phone given by Roman to Niko. The cell phone would be used for Many things such as calling your friends, Girlfriends, and job calls from other people in Liberty City. Mission Tasks The player must must follow the following objectives to complete the mission: *Take Roman to the hardware store. *Remain stationary in the car and look out for the loan sharks. *Phone Roman and warn him. *Lose the loan sharks and take Roman back to the cab depot. Mission Walkthrough Niko goes to Roman's Cab Depot, there Roman introduces him to his girlfriend Mallorie Bardas telling that at least he did not lie about having a girl. Shortly after that, Vladimir Glebov arrives warning Roman about paying his debts to him while flirting with Mallorie at the same time, Roman tells him he is going to pay him. Vlad then gets angry at Roman telling him to stop his cousin from looking at him before he chop his head and put the film on the internet. Vlad leaves and Roman tell Niko to come with him. Roman tells Niko to drive him to a hardware store in Dilllon St. in Schottler. The player must follw the GPS route to reach the destination. Meanwhile Roman tells Niko that the store is front from a back-room gambling den and that he is using the money he owes some loan sharks. After arriving to the destination Roman gives Niko his old phone and ask tells Niko to lookout for the Albanians loan sharks driving a willard and call him when Niko sees them. The player then must must wait until they arrive to warn Roman they are coming, shorly Roman calls Niko telling him he is having luck. Finally the Loan sharks arrive and the player must call Roman to tell him the loan sharks are here, Roman then quickly comes out and gets in the car. Soon the loan sharks come out of the store and chase Niko and Roman. Roman tells Niko to evade the loan sharks but not hurt them and get him back to his cab depot, the player then has to escape from the loan sharks without hurting them and drive roman to his cab depot, completing the mission Enemies *Albanians Mission Rewards Completing this mission rewards the player a cell phone use to call people, $50 and unlocks the mission Three's a Crowd for Roman Bellic. Video Walkthrough Trivia *This mission marks the first appearence of Vlad and Mallorie in GTA IV. *The loan sharks will not come if Niko is not on Roman's Taxi. *It is possible for the loan sharks to be killed without failing this mission; for example if a cop sees them shooting at you, they will shoot them back an if killed, Roman will react as you escaped from them. However, the loan sharks will still appear in the following missions. Category:Missions in GTA IV